Please, forgive me.
by Kamahl
Summary: No idea what the genre is, yet. The rating will be G for the most part. Anyway, a Metroid story told from a unique perspective. Please R&R. After a long delay, chapter 3 is finaly up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
I awaken.  
  
I shook myself a bit, then wriggled my fang weakly. Pain shot up my body from the fang.  
  
What had happened to me? I tried and tried to figure it out, but I just couldn't remember. Come to think of it, I couldn't even remember who or what I was.  
  
Slowly, I lifted myself off of the ground, hovering over it. Beneath me was a pool of slime that, now released, flowed over and mingled with the nearby pile of dust, becoming thick, gooey mud.  
  
An odd creature had been sitting nearby. Wait.........I recognized that creature.....................  
  
FLASH!  
  
The creatons! The insectoid beasts were keeping me in a prison of some material I could not break through! They would blast me with heat, and I would split in half. Each time they did this, I would become whole again, and so would my other half. Then, they would take the other me away.  
  
FLASH!  
  
That creature! It was one of the insectoid creatons! It was time for my revenge.........  
  
The creature seemed to realize that I recognized it, and was frozen in terror. It didn't even try to struggle as I slid myself over it.  
  
WARMTH! LIFE! PLEASURE! All this and more flowed into me as the creature's life force drained into my body.  
  
But it was over too fast, and the pure joy of the experience faded quickly. I slid back off of the creature. As I flew away, one of my fangs brushed the things now-lifeless remains. It crumpled to the ground, becoming nothing more than a pile of dust, much like the one that had been near me when I awoke.  
  
Suddenly, I realized I was headed straight for a wall. I tried to stop, but too late. I slammed right into the wall, and it crumbled from the blow.  
  
The hole was more than big enough to fit me, so I hovered through it. I was struck by a sudden pain in my side. I looked down to face my attacker. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Many memories of the past return to me,  
  
and I make a new friend.  
  
I was being attacked! It was some sort of creature that floated through the air like me.  
  
That creature looked oddly familiar to me..........................  
  
FLASH!  
  
No! They would not take me again! I was free of the tiny tank, I had to stay free!  
  
I slid myself over one of the creatures that wanted to capture me. Just as had happened with the other creatures I'd drained, it's memories came with it's life force.  
  
A computer file! "The life cycle of a Metroid."  
  
It contained diagrams and brief descriptions of each form in the life cycle of my species.  
  
FLASH!  
  
It was a Metroid! Like me! Difference was, it had molted once and was an Alpha Metroid.  
  
"You are one of my race," I screeched at it, "why do you attack me?"  
  
It made an amused sound and screeched back "That was not an attack! It was a friendly-bite!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
Another file! "Metroid social life."  
  
It had a long list of behaviors exhibited by my race. Included was the "Friendly-bite," a gentle nipping of one Metroid by another used to show affection or desire to form a friendship.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Metroid code of behavior stated that when two Metroids met and had no reason to be enemies, they were each to give the other a friendly-bite and exchange names. They were then friends.  
  
I floated over and gave my fellow Metroid a gentle nip on the back.  
  
As I began to float away, I spotted something on my new friend's body.  
  
FLASH!  
  
And another file! "Metroid Reproduction."  
  
The file read "Metroids are very prolific. When exposed to certain ship vent rays, a Metroid will split in half. Each half will then become a whole new Metroid, each with the same memories and personality as the original.  
  
"We have also identified male and female parts on each of the Metroid forms, indicating that they can reproduce sexualy."  
  
It, then, showed diagrams of said male and female parts.  
  
FLASH!  
  
The male organ. That's what I'd seen on my newfound friend. But it was only supposed to be visible when the male in question was aroused......  
  
I inspected my own body and found the female parts for my form. "Well," I said, "it appears you're happy to meet me."  
  
He followed my gaze then, after giving an embarrassed trill, turned around. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" he stammered.  
  
I sighed. "Aren't we supposed to exchange names, now?" I asked.  
  
"Then, you're not mad at me?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Well, as long as you never bring it back up, I'll pretend it never happened."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! Well..........I suppose we should exchange names, like you said. My name is Sen-Tar. It's one of those names from the language of the Creators. It means 'Sky-terror.'"  
  
"A wonderful name. And mine is.....mine is.......DAMMIT! I remembered those other things, why can't I remember my name?!"  
  
"You can't remember your name?"  
  
"No. I can remember a few bits and fragments of my past. Other than that, there is nothing........"  
  
"Only one thing can make a Metroid forget anything: An occurance that nearly kills them. Can you remember what happened?"  
  
"No. I..........I...........I don't feel so good, all of a sudden........"  
  
And I didn't. I felt dizzy, drowsy........I felt myself drifting off as I also drifted, just as slowly, to the ground.  
  
Finally, I het the ground and, as my body released deffensive slimes to protect my sensitive insides, fell asleep completely.  
  
Memories! So many memories flooded back to me as I sat there unconscious!  
  
Most of them flashed by quickly untill:  
  
TWO CREATURES! Two creatures in the SAME spot!!!  
  
I drained the first one quickly, so the other wouldn't have time to escape. Then, I slid quickly off of the first creature and onto the second.  
  
I was sitting there, enjoying the pleasure of it when, suddenly, my visual receptors picked up an image of the creature I was draining, which I instantly recognized.  
  
MOTHER! No.........What had I done? What had I DONE?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I awaken, again, and  
  
find the one I had  
  
called mother.  
  
CRRRAAAAAACK!  
  
The sound woke me up. What was going on? Why was I upside down? Why couldn't I see?  
  
And why did the sound have to wake me up then? I'd been having a wonderful dream about...Well, never mind what about.  
  
CRRRAAAAAACK!  
  
Suddenly, I was floating freely again, which I only just realized I hadn't been before.  
  
I turned myself upside right and floated upwards.  
  
Suddenly, I felt some unfamilliar muscles. I shifted the muscles around and........I COULD SEE AGAIN! But...........I could only see so much. I could no longer look in any direction without turning.  
  
Then, I realized. I no longer had visual receptors like before. I had eyes. I didn't need the voice I heard next to say what it did for me to figure out what had happened.  
  
"A spectacular molting." the voice said.  
  
I looked up to see three of my fellow Alpha Metroids. The one who had spoken was Sen-Tar. The other two were a male and a female that refused to be seperated more than a few minor length units.  
  
But there was something strange going on. Sen-Tar was only about half my size, while the other two were only about a third of me.  
  
"Good lord!" squeeked the female. "I see what you meant about her, Sen-Tar! She's enormous, even for a female!"  
  
I didn't like her, for some reason. Ignoring her, I said "So, Sen- Tar, what happened while I was out?"  
  
He sighed slightly, then said "A lot. First, that vile, disgusting.............THING known only as Mother Brain was, again, reborn. Then-"  
  
"Seriously?!" I interrupted. "Damn! It would appear that foul creature can not permanently be killed........"  
  
"I understand your frustration. Too bad I can't make friends with the one who allowed for the human to finish it las time. That must have taken a seriously powerful Metroid!"  
  
"Ah, but you can. And you have."  
  
"What?! No I haven't! Have I?"  
  
"Well.........you made friends with me just before I entered my sleeping phase, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes............."  
  
"Then, as I said, you have."  
  
"What?! You're saying YOU did it?!"  
  
"Catch on quick, don't you?"  
  
"I visited that room every day until the Space Pirates sealed it up. That Metroid is seen as a legend among us rogues. More than a legend, she's revered practicaly as a goddess! If you're going to claim you're her, you better be able to prove it!"  
  
"Think about it, Sen-Tar: You said you visited the room every day until it was sealed. If that is so, where is the room from here?"  
  
"Just through........just through........just through that hole you made the day I met you............."  
  
He quickly flew through the hole and came back out moments later, overflowing with awe and excitement. "The body's gone!" he exclaimed. "All of the walls are as unbroken and unbreakable as they were when the room was sealed. As it had been then, the only entrance besides this hole is one of those doors that only a human or Space Pirate could open. That's proof enough for me! So, if you can remember that, how much came back to you while you were sleeping?"  
  
"Everything from the age when I first started to remember things to the glorious moment for which I have become so famous. As well as a certain male who, when he met me shortly after I returned to consciousness, was VERY attracted to me."  
  
Sen-Tar flushed a bright emerald green at this. See, when Metroids are embarrassed, they flush green all over their body, rather than pink on only their cheeks, as humans do. He let out an embarrassed trill and said "I would not have thought such things about you, had I known who you were."  
  
His companions made lots of amused sounds at this. Deciding to quickly change the subject, he said "So, if you remember everything, you must know what your name is, right?"  
  
This subject made me uncomfortable. "Ah," I said, "my name..........An interesting topic, that........You, of course, know, do you not, that when a child's mother does not get the chance to give it a name, it is costumary for the child to pick it's own name when it is old enough to understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well............I was.........one such child........."  
  
"Oh...........I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. "You didn't do anything. At any rate, I chose for myself the name Joma. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Yes. It's from the same language as my name. It means 'jewel.' A very beautiful name, it suits you very well."  
  
This time, it was my turn to flush green. "Awww, shaddap!" I said quietly.  
  
Again, Sen-Tar's companions let out several amused sounds. "We should leave these two alone......" the male said, making the gesture we Metroids make instead of winking.  
  
"Good idea.........." agreed his companion.  
  
With this, the two of them flew away.  
  
Sen-Tar looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Relax," I said, "I don't bite."  
  
He let out a sound somewhere between the amused cooing and the nervous chirping.  
  
I made a simillar sound and said "Well.........to be perfectly honest.........I'm just as uncomfortable as you are."  
  
He looked at me, face full of amazement, and said "You are?! But how can that be?! I'm in the pressence of someone I've practicaly revered as a goddess! On top of that, one I unknowingly thought of in a VERY inappropriate way, thus embarrassing myself and, probably, the rest of the rogues as well. What do YOU have to be so uncomfortable about?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely NOTHING!" I said, the sarcasm in my voice barely noticable through the anger. "Besides, what do you have to be so embarrassed about?"  
  
"I already said what, or weren't you list-"  
  
"Yes, I heard what you said, but doesn't embarrassment usualy imply that you've insulted someone?"  
  
"Well....................I guess you could say that........................"  
  
"Then, like I said, what do you have to be embarrassed about? No, I mean it! Who have you insulted?"  
  
He was, suddenly, saved by a metallic clanking coming through the hole in the wall beside us. Looking down and through the hole, we saw what looked like a human with skin of orange and yellow metal and a small bit of green glass.  
  
Instantly, I recognized the creature. It was Samus Aran, the human I'd thought of as mother untill getting the chance to do some deep thinking about the memories I'd seen from her.  
  
Sen-Tar dove straight at her. In a flash, I was in between the two of them. Sen-Tar slammed into me, and I had to struggle to keep from slamming, in turn, into Samus.  
  
Sen-Tar demanded an explination, so I gave it to him. I included a statement that I still felt an emotional attachment to the human.  
  
He thought about this for a very long time, then noded and said "Very well. For the great hero, I will not only spare this human, but also help to protect it."  
  
Now, the only question was would the other rogues feel the same way? 


End file.
